WonderBeetle True Love Never Dies
by Slightabear
Summary: Jaime was shouting at himself again. No one knew who he was talking to. And all of them were getting curious, mostly Cassie. Who was he talking to so much?


A/N:Hi I'm new to fanfiction so please if my stories are bad or anything is bad please don't be rude about it. I'm trying to make this work out. But this is my second story. I hope you guys enjoy it, I've tried my best. Just please don't be rude about anything please.

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice or any shows in fact**

* * *

There was a shout that happened across the room. It was a dark haired boy. His name is Jaime Reyes. Or Blue Beetle. He was yelling at himself again. Cassie (or Wonder Girl) kept looking over at him. She was wondering who he was talking to and what he was saying. He was mostly talking in spanish.

"Jaime. Who are you talking to?" Nightwing asked him.

"Oh no one. JUst to myself that's all." Jaime answered. He then looked down from the gazes of the other team members.

"Whats with him? Why doesn't he just tell us who he is talking to? It would be better off that way." Cassie thought.

The ( Zeta Tube) went off and it said recognized:Impulse (B23 ). Impulse then showed up and ran towards Blue. He then said very quietly, but Wonder Girl could kinda hear him " How are you feeling? Is it bugging you again and are you feeling any pain in your back or head?" After he said this Wonder Girl got closer. She heard Jaime's response be " I'm fine. But it keeps talking. Also there is a little bit of sting in my back where it is. It is shooting up my spine also. The pain feels like I'm being electrocuted." He then glanced over and saw Cassie listening, he motioned Impulse to see and they walked away.

"Why doesn't he want me to hear? Also why is he feeling so much pain like that? What is causing it? Does Nightwing know?" Cassie asked herself. She then walked over to Nightwing after Impulse and Jaime had left. She asked him,"DO you know that Jaime feels pain a lot? Him and Impulse are always talking about it."

"What do you mean? If he were injured he would tell me and not Impulse. I'll talk to him. Ok?" Nightwing said.

"Ok. Just can you tell me if it is serious or not?" she asked.

" Yes since you're the one who told me about him."He replied.

Later near dinner time before Jaime left to go with his family Nightwing stopped him." Jaime Cassie told me that you told Impulse that you were feeling pain in your neck and your back. Or did she say spine? Are you?"

"Yes, but only a little. I didn't want you guys to know. The only one that didn't make me feel left out was Impulse so I only told him." Jaime told him," I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you cause I thought you would just ignore it, I thought I could ignore it. It just keep getting…" Jaime then fell over. Nightwing caught him in time and yelled to Cassie, "CASSIE! COME QUICK!" Cassie then flew around the corner and was about to yell what when she saw Jaime had become unconscious." Take him to the hospital room. I'll fetch the doctor, ok?" Nightwing asked.

"OK!" she then grabbed Jaime and flew him up to the hospital room. When she got there she put him on the bed and then waited for Nightwing to come. She then heard a voice say " N-N-Nightw-w-wing?" It was Jaime. " no it is Cassie." She then leaned over and he said, "the pain is all over. I don't think I can fight it anymore. Can you please just end the pain?" Cassie then had a surprised look on her face and she said "what do you mean? Do you mean kill you?" Jaime then nodded. He was in to much pain. He wanted it to end.

"No I won't!" Cassie told him.

" Please!" he then got a painful face. He also started to scream. Cassie felt guilty, but if she killed him she would have more guilt. Nightwing then bursted through the door with a doctor. " how is he?" Nightwing asked.

" You need to help him, quick. He wanted me to end the pain by killing him." Cassie said.

"I'll do my best to help him. But I don't know where the pain is coming from, so it'll be a while."the doctor said.

A Week Later

"How is he doctor?" Impulse asked him.

"HE is stable. But I don't know what the cause of pain is. Every now and then he would feel pain. I just can't find where it is coming from." The doctor replied, "But I'm working on it. Maybe the martian can help me. She can see where the pain is coming from. Can you get her for me please?" Impulse then ran to get M'Gann.

"M'gann you are needed in the hospital room. The doctor needs your help on blue." Impulse then ran off to go be by his friend. M'gann hurried as fast as she could to try to help their teammate.

When she got there she saw Jaime in pain for the first time in her whole time knowing him. She then asked, " what do you need me for? I am ready to help." The doctor then asked her if she could try to find where the pain was coming from. She said she could and started to read Jaime's mind and then saw something that was the worst thing she had ever seen before.

"What?" she then fell to her knees.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"He is getting electrocuted from the inside, under…" she looks up at them," the scarab. Impulse and the doctor get a shocked/scared look on their faces.

" Can you heal that doctor?" Impulse asked.

"No but…."he got interrupted by M'gann, "I can. I will heal him." She then sat down and closed her eyes and then was linked with Jaime's mind. It was dark and cold there. So cold that M'gann started to shiver. She then yelled Jaime's name. She heard a response right away. She looked over to her right and saw him, hunched over grabbing his heart and back. He was having mental pain also." Jaime don't fight it, just let it happen. The more you fight the more pain." Jaime listened and just letted the pain happen. He then woke up with no pain, no shock anymore.

"Thank you M'gann, "when he saw her after waking up. Jaime then hugged her. "Impulse can you help me stand please, I can barely feel my legs."

"Yeah. Anything buddy." Impulse then ran towards him and helped him up and even walked him down stairs to get something to eat.

"Have you told my parents where I was?" he asked Impulse when they got downstairs.

"Yeah. Nightwing told them that night you were at a friend's house." Impulse replied.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure they were not worried about me. Also how long was I "asleep?" Jaime asked.

"A week. We have been worried about you and cassie told me what you said. You wanted to die?" Impulses face was sad after he asked Jaime this.

"Yes. I just wanted to end the pain. I couldn't bare it anymore." Jaime said.

"OK. But next time don't say that ok? You scared me." Impulse asked.

"OK I promise." They then threw away their trash and went to the hall which leads them to their rooms. "Good night ese."

Good to have you back, Jaime Reyes. I want to tell you something.

"What?"

It isn't the end of the pain. There would be pain of love in the future.

"What are you talking about?" But the scarab went silent. "What did he mean, pain of love?"

The next day Blue Beetle had to fight Black Beetle. Green Beetle's scarab had been already destroyed. It was only Blue left. Black Beetle was trying to kill Green for good, but Blue had stopped it. Black Beetle then was trying to destroy Blue's scarab, but him and his scarab work together, and they defeated Black Beetle together. But he found out something serious. Black Beetle and the Reach were planning on destroying the Earth with thses crystal things that could mess with the weather and disrupt the magnetic force of the world. They were trying to get rid of them, but one was missed. It gone chrysalis. When it went chrysalis, the flash family had to try to stop it. It was first Flash and Impulse, then Kid FLash joined in, but ended up getting killed by his slowish speed. They destroyed the crystal thing but they lost a member. And when Impulse became Kid Flash, M'gann and Superboy were talking about when Robin and Wonder Girl had become a couple and Jaime had heard this.

This is what I was talking about the pain of love. This is it. You loved that Wonder Girl, but she loves someone else.

"Yeah I got that. I guess you were right. I don't deserve anyone here. It is my fault that Kid Flash is dead. It is my fault for everything."

I'm sorry for you, but you can't blame yourself for what happened. I couldn't sense that one as easily as the others.

"Yes it is! I can't be trusted no more. I must leave, the only thing that kept me here is gone to someone else. I want to just leave!"

You are making a mistake Jaime. You should not go through with this.

"I'm sorry scarab but I am." he then flew off. And no one noticed he was gone for those months until, Nightwing said Blue Beetle was on Alpha and he was nowhere to be found.

" WHere is Blue Beetle?" Nightwing asked them all. "Who last saw him and when?''

No one answered except for Superboy, "I heard him fly East, but I thought he was just going home since his home was East, but his parents haven't seen him either. I just called them. He has… disappeared. I last saw him when Impulse became Kid Flash."

"We need to look for him now. We need to make sure he does not get injured or killed." Nightwing said.

That same night they set out to try to find Jaime before he got hurt or even killed. They had to find him before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

" I have something to tell!"M'gann said so loud that everyone could hear her. "I know where Jaime had went. The same day as Superboy said was when I last saw him and read his mind. He had found out something that hurt him. The only girl he ever liked was already dating someone and he couldn't bare to see her with him. The last time I heard his voice was when he was arguing with the scarab. He isn't far from here, but he is being hunted."

"Ok by who?"Nightwing asked.

"I don't know. But they are set out to kill him no matter what happens or who is there." M'gann answers.

"Tell me where."Nightwing says then sees a vision of Blue and he is breathing heavy, cuts everywhere. One or two are deep, almost to bone. Blood is gushing out of them. Nightwing then comes back to focus. "We need to get to him immediately or I fear he will die!"

"What? No not Jaime!" Cassie thought. She didn't want him to die. Even though she was dating Robin, she had slight feelings for Jaime. She thought they were just weird things happening, but instead they were becoming stronger.

On their way to the place Blue was hiding, Cassie turned to Robin and said "I know we have been only dating for 3 months. I just don't feel right with you anymore. At first i wanted to be with you and now I don't want to. Please don't be mad at me cause of this. But we have to break up, I think I have feelings for someone else and not you anymore. I'm sorry Robin, but it just didn't work out between us."

"I understand. I know who you like now." Robin then leans over and whispers into her ear, "You like Jaime don't you?" Cassie gets a surprised look on her face. "How did he know that?" She then asks him, "how did you know that?"

"Well it all started when Nightwing announced that Blue was gone. Your eyes lit up with fear. Fear of him getting hurt or worse, killed. But you can now save him and get this over with. Also are you going to tell him when we find him? Are you going to tell him that you like him?" Robin asked.

"No. NOt right now. I'll tell him when the time is right. Right now is not the time. I need to worry about saving him first." Cassie then looks away from Robin.

" We are arriving now. Keep an eye out for Blue. HE can be anywhere around here.'' Nightwing announced. They then heard a huge explosion and saw Blue come flying out. He hit the ground so hard he screamed in pain. He then got up and starting yelling "Scarab are you there?" the scarab replied Yes Jaime Reyes. We need to get out of here. You need to go back to the team so they can help you. You have lost so much blood, I'm surprised you are still alive right now. Jaime then said," No I won't go back! No matter what, I don't belong there!" Jaime yelled at himself. Then whoever they were fighting shot up and hit Jaime in the side and he fell down. The guy then ran to him and put a gun to his face and was about ready to shoot when the ship shot him and killed him. Cassie immediately flew down towards Jaime. She put him into her arms and carried him to the ship. His whole right side was gushing blood. His armor was torn. The scarab had a few burn marks on it. Then Cassie saw something terrifying. She saw in the deepest wound a white part. And that white was Jaime's bone showing through.

" Guys we need to get him back NOW! His bone is showing!"Cassie called.

NIghtwing came over and saw the bone and told them to turn the plane around now. They needed to get Jaime's wounds cleaned and sewn together again immediately or he just might die right there without saying goodbye. They didn't want to lose another teammate. Not again.

At their base after the helped Cassie put Jaime into the room, they started to talk about who that was who attacked Jaime. And why he was trying to kill him.

"Does anyone have a clue who that was who was after Blue Beetle?" NIghtwing asked the team. Everyone looked at each other. No one had the answer.

" I read his mind, I couldn't find out his name, but I did find out why he was attacking Blue." M'gann said.

"OK why was he attacking him? And does he have any relationship with him?" Nightwing asked.

" Yes he does. He was attacking him because Jaime got in the way of trying to kill a kid named Ty. He knew Jaime was BLue Beetle so he attacked. He barely let Jaime get a shot in. He was using guns." M'gann said, "that is all I know."

"Then why are there sword cuts on him? A gun wouldn't be able to do that. No matter how strong." Nightwing admitted.

"Maybe he had an assistant." Robin pointed out

" Maybe, but who?" Nightwing said. And everyone was curious who was assisting him.

Meanwhile, a strange figure was walking down a road.

"Did you kill him?" A voice asked.

"No. Some guy got in my way!" Another voice said.

"AAARRGGGHHH! I want Artemis to pay for what she did! Find him again and this time there should be no one in your way!" The voice said.

" Yes father. I'll make our sister pay." It was Artemis' sister CHeshire. Their father wants Blue Beetle dead to get back at her for betraying them at a family reunion.

"How is he doing?" Nightwing asked Impulse.

"Fine, I think. He hasn't moved a muscle and I'm getting worried about him." Impulse said. "Also, how is everyone else? I haven't left this room in 5 days. Even for battles."

" I know. And they are fine. They are all worried about Blue. Mostly Cassie and I wonder why she is so worried about him? She barely even talked to him before. Why now is she always wanting to come see him?" Nightwing asked.

" I heard her and Robin talking on the ship when we went to go search for him. I over heard Robin say that Cassie didn't like him because she liked Jaime. I think that is the reason." Impulse said.

"I agree. I'll ask Cassie." Nightwing started to turn around when he heard Impulse yell wait. He then turned around and saw that Jaime had sat up, He was still in pain, but was up. "Jaime how are you feeling?" Nightwing asked.

Jaime was breathing heavy, but he managed to say," I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit." He then winced. He then clenched his fist in pain and his fist got sore after about 2 minutes of holding it to tight. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They are training in the training hall." Nightwing said.

"I have to join them." Jaime started to get out of bed, but was stopped by Nightwing and Impulse.

"Where do you think you're going there Blue. You are to injured to fight." Impulse said.

" No the armor can make me strong. The more I move around the more better. Please just let me." Jaime then winced in pain again and grabbed his side.

" You are to injured. I will not let you injure yourself anymore then you are now." Nightwing said.

" Nightwing please!" Jaime begged.

After about 10 minutes of asking Nightwing finally gave in. "Ok. I'll help you get there. First change into your armor. It would be easier than having you get dressed first." Nightwing said.

Meanwhile in the Training Hall. Cassie was sparring with Superboy. They were right in the middle of a move when Nightwing, Impulse, and Blue Beetle walked in.

"I thought he couldn't fight. I thought he had to stay in bed while his wounds heal."Superboy said.

"HE was supposed to, but he wanted to come train. Go easy on him, he is still in a lot of pain. His whole right side is on fire according to him." Nightwing said.

"It does. It hurts a lot, but I'm not going to just sit around and have you guys protect me and get killed. I need to train." Jaime said, he then winced in pain and clenched his right side.

"Are you sure about this BLue?" Impulse asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Who wants to spar with Jaime?" Nightwing asked.

"I will!" Cassie volunteered.

"OK, but go easy on him. He still is in a lot of pain." Nightwing then exited the room.

Blue then walked over to Cassie. He then said,"why did you just volunteer to help me?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to help you." Cassie said.

"But you usually ignore me. You never used to talk to. Especially after you and Robin got together."Blue said.

"I'm not with him anymore. And how did you know that I was dating him? When we got together that's when you disappeared for 3 months. So tell me how you know?"Cassie.

"Guera I just know. I'm not an idiot." Jaime said and right in the middle of trying to kick Cassie, he fell to the ground gripping his side. He started breathing heavy, but just stood up. He was trying to ignore the pain that was going through all of his body.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you just don't want to go back to bed?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"No. I'm fine."He managed to say between breaths, "Let's just train." They then started to train again. Jaime would wince in pain, but he would then just ignore it. Cassie was starting to get worried. Why is he just ignoring it. That is a very big thing. Cassie wondered.

About an hour later training was over. Nightwing had come to tell them all great job, but before Jaime left he had stopped him. "Jaime you need to go back to your bed. You need rest. I''l send Impulse to get you something to eat."

"No! I'm fine!" Jaime yelled, "WHy is everyone so worried about me all of a sudden?! Everyone used to ignore me! Now everyone is worried about me!''

"It is because we are a team. And we take care of each other. That is why everyone is worried about you. WHen one of us is injured, we all are." Nightwing said, "Now go to bed, NOW!" Jaime then turned around in anger. Nightwing had never seen him that angry before.

Jaime Reyes, you need to calm down.

"NO! Can you just get out of my head?! I don't need you lecturing me to. You are such a …"He then almost ran into Wonder Girl and M'gann.

"Sorry Blue. We didn't see you there." M'gann said." WHere are you going?"

"NIghtwing said I need to rest, but I feel fine." Jaime answered.

M'gann then read his mind and found that he was not alright. The pain on his right side was getting worse and the more he moved, the more pain. Also the more blood he loses the more closer to death he is. "No you are not. You are losing too much blood and I can tell the pain is getting worse." M'gann said.

"I said I was fine. Can you please stop worrying about me?" He then stormed off. No one ever had been worried about him. He was always the one to be alone. So why are they all of a sudden worried?

When he got to his room, he started to pace. Jaime Reyes you need to calm down. Also why did you snap at your friends? They were just trying to help you. You should just snap at me and no one else.

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE FREAKIN DAY! I Just Want To Be Alone!" He then ignored the scarab for the rest of the night. The next day he went straight home.

"Jaime! Your back from your friend's house." His mom said. She then looked down at his side and asked what happened. He just said nothing and went up to his room. His sister then ran into her room and yelled at him, "HOW DARE YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING AWAY FOR SO LONG! I was worried sick!" SHe then started to turn around, but saw his wound and said "What? Happened? To? You?"

"None of your business! Just leave!" He snapped at her.

"WHat happened to you? You seem like you are always angry now. Did something happen to you?" SHe asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled under his breath. His sister then turned and ran out of his room. He was alone at last (Except for the scarab). He then went to lay on his bed, but was interrupted by someone barging into his room. It was his step dad Jose.

"Where were you?" Jose asked in a deep voice.

"Nowhere. I was nowhere."Jamie replied.

"Then how did you get that?"Jose asked looking at the wound on Jaime's side.

"Just leave me alone!"Jaime suddenly snapped.

"WHat did you say boy?!"Jose then lifted Jaime up by his shirt and punched him in his wound."Don't you ever snap at me!" Jaime grabbed his side which was now more in pain than before.

"Please. I'm sorry. I just got a little upset."Jaime begged for Jose not to hurt him anymore.

"Coward!" Jose spat. He then walked out of Jaime's room.

"It hurts so much. WHy does Jose always have to beat on me?"

I don't know Jaime. Maybe because he thinks of you weak. Jaime then started to think something the Scarab didn't like. No Jaime Reyes! THat is a bad idea! But it didn't work. Jaime grabbed some clothes from his dresser and grabbed the money he had saved for all his life. He then very slowly opened his door and looked out in the hallway. No one was there. He then started to the stairs. But was stopped. His sister started to come up them and he had to run to the bathroom. He then opened the door to peer out it and saw that she went into her room. He then started towards the stairs again and went down them. Jose and his mom were busy with paperwork that they were not paying attention. He then slipped out the front door without a sound. He then started to walk in the direction of the bus station, but was stopped when he heard the front door of his house open and ducked into a bush. He heard his sister yell, "JAIME! JAIME!" But there was no answer. SHe then ran into the house and yelled to their mom. Their mom immediately out the door and searching for her son. SHe then started to walk the other way and no one was looking and h bolted out of the bush and ran around a corner before they could spot him.

He ran all the way to the bus station and paid for a bus ticket and boarded. He never looked back again. He never thought of the team or his family after he had entered that bus.

A week later the team and his family started to get worried. He had just disappeared.

"Where did you last see him?" Nightwing asked Jaime's mom.

"I last saw him last Wednesday. He had a wound that could've killed him. I was going to bring him the hospital the next morning, but he ran away." SHe then started to cry, "I should've paid more attention to my son!"

"We'll find him! I promise." Nightwing reassured her. "We won't let him die." HJe then gestured to his team to follow. He then looked at Cassie. "How much do you like him?" He asked her.

"Uuuuhhhhh…..Aaaa….lot.?"she replied.

"Would you die for him?"He asked her.

"Yes!" She said about yelling.

"OK. You get to lead this one, ok?" Nightwing said.

"REally?! I get to lead the team?" She asked. Nightwing nodded and they went to go look for BLue Beetle.

Everyone on the team was out looking for Blue. They had 5 pairs of two. Each had to search a certain part of the city. Cassie was with Impulse and Nightwing. THey were the only group of three. The groups of 2 were Superboy and Miss Martian, Tigres and Aqualad, Robin and Beast Boy, Karen and Guardian, and Red Arrow and Arsenal. They each were searching for about an hour to 2 hours, until Blue was nowhere to be found.

"WHere could he have gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe he took the bus?" Robin announced.

"Maybe."Nightwing said, he then turned to Cassie, "What do we do?"

"Let's check the Bus Station. Maybe the clerk will tell us if he had boarded any of their buses." Cassie said. Everyone nodded then went to the bioship.

Cassie was looking out the window, Nightwing then walked up to her and asked, "Are you ok?" She looked up at him and just nodded. He then added, "If you need to talk I'm here for you."He then walked to the front and said the bus station was coming up. They then stopped and landed and got out. They went inside and the clerk said, "THere are no more buses, you'll have to wait till morning." He then realized who they were and said, "You are the Justice League, aren't you?" They all nodded. THe clerk asked," What do you guys need?''

"We need to see if one of us has taken a bus somewhere."Cassie replied.

"YEs right this way." He then took them to a booklet that had all the names of people. They searched and found Jaime's name. Nightwing pointed and said, "THat's him. Where did he go?"

THe clerk replied with, "HE went to...San Diego.'' Everyone looked at each other. THat was all the way across the country.

"We need to move now!"Cassie said. Nightwing nodded and everyone hurried to the bioship, but Cassie decided to fly instead.

A person came from the shadows by the bus station and watched them leave. The figure then started to talk to another figure. "Perfect. This is your chance Cheshire. Go!" It was Artemis's father and sister. Cheshire then shot something at the bioship and it attached to the ship. It then pulled her on it and she tightened it. SHe was going to get to Blue Beetle before they do.

Jaime was breathing heavy. He had just out ran a gang called the Dragon Breathers. They are the worst gang in all of San Diego. When he ran away he went into an alley, and heard the Bioship approach. He immediately started to run. How had they found him? But before he could get out of the Alley Cheshire dropped right in front of him.

"Where are you going? I wanted to have some fun."Cheshire said. SHe then charged at him. He attracted the armor and attacked back. He shot her back on the street and he got the swords out. The bioship heard the commotion and turned around. They saw BLue and Cheshire fighting. When the ship finally landed, Cassie was about to go help Blue, but was stopped by her friends. THey knew Cheshire would have the advantage if they did that. They just watched Blue fight Cheshire until, Cheshire sneaked a move and grabbed Jaime by the shoulder. SHe pulled him towards her and stabbed him in the stomach with her sword. SHe whispered in his ear and said, "Did you really think you could beat me?" SHe then pushed him away, but before he fell Cassie hit Cheshire away so hard she almost killed her. SHe then caught Jaime just before he hit the ground. SHe held him in her arms.

SHe then told him, "PLease don't leave me Jaime. I need you." SHe was talking in between sobs. "Please!"

He then reaches his hand up to her face. It was cold, but she didn't mind the coldness of his touch. He then said, "It's ok Cassie. I'll be alright. Just. Go. Live. Your Life."

Cassie screamed, "NO! I won't let you die!"

"I'm not going to make it Cassie. Just go be with Tim. Ok? Just do it for me." SHe nodded. She then bent down and kissed him. It was the only kiss that they would probably ever have. They wanted it to last for a long time.

Nightwing walked up behind them and made Cassie jump a little. She was still crying. " Let's take him home. He is fighting for you." Nightwing said.

"I don't think that would be necessary!" a voice called over. They all drew their weapons and turned their heads quick to where the voice came from. It was a girl with two "swords" on her back.

"WHo are you?!" Robin yelled at her.

"You'll find out shortly. And it is we." SHe was correct. Only seconds after she said that 3 boys came out from behind her. They then came down to the street. " WE are known around the world. You may know us as God's Descendants." Everyone's went wide. THey were in the presence of the Descendants. "I'm Brandi," She then points to each of her brothers, "THat is Diego, Eirc, and Rollan."

"Can you help him? Please! He has just been stabbed with a sword." Cassie said.

"We know. We were not going to interfere until she stabbed him. I'll try my best. ANd if I get to tired Eric will be able to back me up." she then nods to Eric and he nods back.

They then walk over to BLue. "Diego, Rollan, Young Justice, can you guys back us up. Make sure no one gets near, other wise it will mess up the magic and possibly kill him. But Cassie you stay and comfort him." Brandi said. Diego then walked a little out and had lightning in his hand almost instantly. Rollan had fire in his the same amount of time Diego had lightning in his. Rollan then turns to Diego and says, "Are you ready brother? You know if Uncle comes?"

"Yes. I won't let him get to Brandi again. Last time was all my fault and I hated it."Diego replied.

"It was not your fault!" Rollan said.

Back over at Blue Brandi was using her powers to try and heal him. A glow would happen and he would not feel any pain in that area. After about an hour later, Brandi was done healing him. He stood up and said thank you to Brandi, and she replied with a you're welcome. But she then fell over and Diego caught her in time.

"You guys go back home. We'll take Brandi back home. We'll tell you how she is OK?" Diego said.

"Ok. Also why did she faint? Was it just too stressful to watch someone in pain?" Impulse asked.

"No. The stronger we use our powers, the weaker we become. This is why we rarely go in one of our forms. It takes so much energy, it is not even funny." Diego answered, he then turns to Eric, "We have to go." Eric nods and calls his dragon. Rollan does the same. Diego calls Toothless over and puts Brandi on her. He then creates his own dragon and starts to go. After about 10 seconds they are the size of ants in the distance. Blue then turns to Cassie, "do you really feel about me the way you just kissed me?" he asks. She nods.

"I really do like you Jaime, I made a mistake dating Robin. Please can you forgive me?" She then had tears in her eyes. Jaime grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. He then kissed her when her body touched his. She put her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Their kiss lasted about a minute until they ran out of breath. When they pulled away, they then hugged. "I love you Cassie." Jaime said and Cassie replied with "I love you too."

"Are you two done yet?" Nightwing asked. THey pulled away quick. THey forgot they were there. But they just smiled at each other after pulling away. "SHould we go home?'' Cassie asked. She then reached for Jaime's hand and he took it. They walked back to the bioship together.

When they got back to the cave, Cassie and Jaime went to the medical room and checked to make sure there were no more wounds. When there was no more, they kissed again. This time it was Cassie who started. They wanted this one to last longer than the other, but someone barged in on them. It was no one they knew. It was this monster thing. Jaime attracted the armor and Cassie was in battle position. The monster looked at them and was about to charge until a lightning bolt hit it and it exploded. Diego then entered the room. "Are you guys ok?" He asked.

"Yes. WHat was that thing?"Cassie asked.

"It was a demon. Our uncle sent them. He knows Brandi is not in her full potential and is trying to kill her."Diego replied. Cassie and Jaime got shocked expressions. Their new friends are in danger.

* * *

A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm going to try and work on making a second chapter, but I don't know yet. Please tell me how it was in the reviews, thank you.

See you all maybe next time

:)SAB


End file.
